I Still Haven't Found What I'm Lookin' For
by Twilit Guardian
Summary: Songfic/Sequel to TP. Link considers his perfect life now that his adventure's over and finds that something's missing. IliaxLink it doesn't last long . MidnaxLink. Almost like a prequel to my poem. Read and Review.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda. Sure wish I did though. Don't own U2 either or their songs, but my dad wishes so very much that he did. Oh well. On to the songfic.

**I Still Haven't Found What I'm Lookin' For**

_I have climbed the highest mountain_

_I have run through the fields_

_Only to be with you_

_Only to be with you_

Finally, Link was home, where he belonged. Ordon. His life was beginning to fall back into place. And, best of all, Ilia was back. Link loved her and he was sure she felt the same way.

_I have run_

_I have crawled_

_I have scaled these city walls_

_Only to be with you_

All the work, all the pain and suffering he had been through to save her and return her memories had paid off. Now he could live a quiet life here in Ordon with her. Ilia. His love. Link's days as the Hero, of adventure were coming to a close. His life was as close to perfect as could be.

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

Yet for all its perfection, something was missing. Something Link couldn't define. It constantly haunted his dreams. Often times turning them to nightmares he could never quite recall.

What was missing?

Perhaps not what, but who?

_Midna._

_I have kissed honey lips_

_Felt the healing in her fingertips_

_It burned like fire_

_This burning desire_

*Flashback*

_Ganon had just been defeated. Everyone was at Telma's celebrating. Midna and Link were sitting at a table in the back, reminiscing about their adventure. Link had refused to leave her side all night. He had almost lost her twice and he wasn't willing to test his luck a third time. _

_'Looks like our little adventure's almost over, huh?' Midna asked._

_'Not quite.' Link responded. 'Both Hyrule's and the Twilight Realm have got a long way to go before they're back to normal.'_

_'Always lookin' on the bright side of life, eh? Come on, Link. Sit back, relax, and have a drink.'_

_Link grunted in reply, but as he looked at her he realized she was, as usual, right. He also realized there was something he wanted— needed to tell her. And soon._

_'Midna?'_

_She looked over to him._

_'I… I, uh… What I mean is… that… um…' Link stuttered. Why was he so nervous? He had fought giant spiders, slayed a dragon, saved two worlds, and even stopped the Dark Lord, all without feeling the least bit of doubt, hesitation or fear. So why now?_

_Midna smirked. 'What's the matter, cat got your tongue? Or wolf, perhaps?'_

_Link grimaced, so Midna said, 'Okay, okay. Seriously, what is it? You know you can tell me anything.'_

_Link remained silent searching for the right words._

_'I don't, however, read minds, Hero.'_

_'Midna… I… Love you.'_

_She looked completely and utteterly surprised, as if the possibility of their feelings for each other ever being more than friendship had never occurred to her._

_Link blushed furiously, muttered an 'I'm sorry', and got up to leave._

_'Wait!' Midna grabbed his arm and pulled him back. As he turned back to face her she did the one thing he never expected: she kissed him._

*End Flashback*

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels_

_I have held the hand of a devil_

_It was warm in the night_

_I was cold as a stone, mmm, hmmm_

Link's heart throbbed at the memory. _'No.' _He scolded himself. _'I shouldn't feel this way. I don't belong with… her_… _in the Twilight. I belong here. In Ordon, with Ilia. My love. My love… Isn't she?'_

_'No.'_ A tiny voice echoed inside his mind.

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

*Flashback*

_The party had ended early in the morning. Link, Zelda, and Midna had set out shortly after. They were going back to the mirror chamber; after all Midna had to return to her people. They needed her._

_Link had remained mostly silent, giving only muttered 'uh-huhs' whenever a question was directed at him. He couldn't believe she had kissed him. _Kissed _him. She felt the same way._

_He was brought out of his trance by a voice calling his name. Midna he realized._

'_Link… I… See you later.' A single tear rolled down her cheek and she pushed it toward the mirror. Link and Zelda watched curiously as it reached its destination, then gasped as the mirror began to crack. They turned back to Midna who was standing on the platform now. She smiled sadly._

'_No!' Link shouted as he realized what she was doing, but he was too late. She was already gone._

*End Flashback*

_I believe in kingdom come_

_Then all the colors bleed into one, bleed into one_

_Well yes, I'm still runnin'_

_You broke the bonds and you loosed the chains_

_Carried the cross of my shame, of my shame_

_You know I believed it_

The love he had felt for Ilia had been nothing more than a childhood crush. He had, after all that had happened, simply outgrown her. As much as Link wanted to say the love he felt for Midna was nothing more than that of a good friend, and that Ilia was his true love, he knew that wasn't true. It was the other way around.

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

_But I still haven't found what I'm lookin' for_

Why hadn't he stopped her? Why did he let her go? _Her._ His love. Midna.

Author's Note: My dad loves U2 and he put this song on in the car. It just sorta screamed TP to me, thus this songfic was born.

Special thanks to _**Midna3452 **_for Beta readin' it for me.

Read and Review. I'm fine with flames.


End file.
